Risk Survivor: Asia
Castaways Twists/Challenges * Three Tribes: The original tribe affiliation was composed of three tribes, rather than two tribes from Risk Survivor: Europe and four tribes from Risk Survivor: Americas. * Exile Island: The Exile Island twist from the original Survivor show has made its way to Risk Survivor. The tribe that placed second in immunity challenges were forced to send a player to Exile Island for a round until the Tribe Swap. * Early Merge: The merged occurred at eight players, compared to six players from the previous season. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 7, rather than the top two finishing tribes winning immunity and the last tribe to finish going to Tribal Council, the first tribe to finish won immunity while the two other tribes went to Tribal Council. Alternate Castaway Chart } | align="left" |'Katohito' | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe | style="background-color:gray;" rowspan="3"| | style="background-color:gray;" rowspan="5"| |1st Voted Out Day 1 |3 |- | | align="left" |'WarHelmand' | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe |Quit Day 2 |1 |- | | align="left" |'superninja76' | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |2 |- | | align="left" |'tinyboxtimarmy' | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe |3rd Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 7 |4 |- | | align="left" |'loganjewell' | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe |4th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 7 |1 |- | | align="left" |'lobyguy4' | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" rowspan="9" |Oriental Tribe |5th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 8 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Satohito' & | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe |6th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 9 Part 1 |3 |- | | align="left" |'leejj' | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe |7th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 9 Part 2 |5 |- | | align="left" |'superdiegod' | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe |8th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 9 Part 3 |4 |- | | align="left" |'ethanmoody12' | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribeethanmoody12 didn't have a tribe until the first player (Katohito) would be eliminated, whom he would replace. ethanmoody12 would spend his time on Exile Island until the first Tribal Council has happened. | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Mongolian Tribe |9th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 12 |7 |- | | align="left" |'thelordking1565' | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe |Runner-Up 1 Vote |7 |- | | align="left" |'ImBrazilian2' & | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe |Runner-Up 1 Vote |7 |- | | align="left" |'Peter_Federov' | style="background-color:#48834C;" |Russian Tribe | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |Chinese Tribe |Sole Survivor 5 Votes |5 |} Voting History } | style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" |''Exile Island'' | | | | | |ethanmoody12, ethanmoody12 superdiegod | | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |ImBrazilian2 | | | | |lobyguy4 |Satohito Satohito | | | | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |thelordking1565 | | | | |''DNV'' |''DNV'' | |superdiegod ethanmoody12 | | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |ethanmoody12 | style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" |''Exile Island'' |''No Voting'' | |''DNV'' |Peter_Federov |''DNV'' | | | | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |superdiegod | | |superninja76 |tinyboxtimarmy |lobyguy4 |Satohito Satohito | | | | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |leejj | | |''DNV'' | | | | | |2}} | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |Satohito |Katohito |''No Voting'' | |loganjewell | | | |3}} | |- | style="background-color:#DCDCDC;" |lobyguy4 | | |superninja76 | | | |4}} | |- | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |loganjewell | | | | | |5}} | |- | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |tinyboxtimarmy |Katohito |''No Voting'' | style="background-color:#D3D3D3;" |''Exile Island'' | | |5}} | |- | style="background-color:#D95F49;" |superninja76 | | | | |7}} |- | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |WarHelmand |Katohito | | |8}} |- | style="background-color:#8F3E3A;" |Katohito | | |9}} |} Trivia * Risk Survivor: Asia has the largest merged tribe in Risk Survivor history, with 8 people. ** The Oriental Tribe is also the largest tribe in Risk Survivor history. * Risk Survivor: Asia is the first season to have the Final Tribal Council with all members originating from the same original tribe affiliation (in this case, the Russian Tribe.) References